Principatus Umbilicus To Rule the Center
by Phenyx
Summary: This story takes place just after IOTH. Answers our questions and stays true to the characters imho. Rated PG13 for some minor violence. I originally wrote this story for another site so some of you may recognize it. All chapters are uploaded. Enjoy.
1. Decisions

Disclaimer : The Characters Miss Parker, Sydney, Jarod, Broots and The Center are all property   
of MTM, TNT and NBC Productions and are used without permission.  
No money has been involved here and no infringement is intended.  
02/01/2002  
  
  
PRINCIPATUS UMBILICUS   
By Phenyx  
PART 1  
  
  
Miss Parker sat in the darkened office, staring into the blackness. She   
unconsciously twisted the teardrop shaped diamond ring on her finger as she pondered her   
current situation. The man she would always think of as her father, was dead and had been   
buried earlier in the day during a dreary, sparsely attended ceremony.   
  
Six weeks had past since she had last seen Mr. Parker, his precious scrolls clutched   
to his chest as he had jumped from an airplane into the ocean. His body had been easily   
identifiable once it had finally been recovered from the icy waters. Certain extremities had   
been nibbled at but the water had been too cold for sharks and Mr. Parker had remained   
intact for the most part. The Center had, of course, conducted an inquest into the events   
surrounding Mr. Parker's death. The investigation had been lengthy, intense and a   
complete sham.  
  
Now, it was in her father's office that Miss Parker currently sat. She lightly   
caressed the desktop, the fine leather of his chair. She desperately tried to summon some   
kind of emotion appropriate for such a day. She felt no sadness, not even anger, at the loss   
of the only father she'd ever known. Parker closed her eyes, leaned her head against the   
back of the chair and sighed.   
  
She felt empty. Empty and alone.  
  
Her hand strayed to the cell phone in her pocket and for a moment she wished that   
it would ring. But, she knew that it would not.   
Jarod had already called.  
  
The phone had rung just before dawn and Miss Parker had answered it before the   
second ring.  
  
"What." She had demanded.  
  
"Did I wake you?" Jarod had asked.  
  
"No." Parker had sighed. "I don't seem to sleep much these days. Besides, I have a   
lot to do today."  
  
"My condolences, Miss Parker, regarding your loss."   
  
Parker had almost laughed. "So formal, Jarod. How long did you practice that   
line?"  
  
"Too long." Jarod answered truthfully. "I can't say that I'm sorry. I'm not."  
  
"I know you hated him, Jarod." Parker whispered.   
  
"Yes." Jarod responded. "But that doesn't change the fact that he was your   
father."  
  
"But he wasn't my father. He never was." She said calmly.  
  
"You always loved him like a child loves her father. That's what matters." He   
replied. "That's why it hurts so much now."  
  
Miss Parker had smiled then. "But it doesn't, Jarod. It doesn't hurt at all."  
  
"It will."  
  
"I don't think so." She sighed. "I'm numb to it all now. There's nothing left inside   
to hurt."  
  
"You underestimate yourself, Parker. Your passion is your strength. The Center   
can't take it from you."  
  
"It's easier this way. There's nothing left to be passionate about. Nothing I want to   
care about. It will make it easier." She said blandly.  
  
"Make what easier?" he asked.  
  
"Survival at The Center." She had replied.  
  
"Surviving and living are two different things, Miss Parker." Jarod had said as he   
hung up.  
  
  
The words hung in her mind as she sat in the dark, staring at nothing. Survival was   
all Parker could hope for now. With Mr. Parker gone, Raines was in charge. In his typical   
fashion, Lyle had attached himself to Raines like a leach, quickly placing himself high on   
the chain of command. Her own opinion of Raines was common knowledge. Father or   
not, William Raines had killed her mother and Parker was not about to forget it. But   
without Mr. Parker's protection, she had to be very cautious.   
  
More disturbing was the fact that she could no longer protect those loyal to her.   
Sydney for the most part seemed unconcerned. But Parker knew that Broots was terrified.   
He had been a quivering wreck that afternoon at her father's funeral.  
  
With a last heavy sigh, Parker stood and started slowly toward the door. Before   
she could cross the room, Parker heard voices coming from the hallway. Without   
hesitation, she ducked into her father's private washroom.  
  
The lights in the office clicked on as Raines and Lyle entered the room.   
  
"Have everything cleared out of here by noon." Raines wheezed. "My things will   
be delivered by then."  
  
"I'll see to the arrangements myself"   
  
Parker pressed herself closer to the bathroom wall as Lyle walked past. Her classy   
black suit served as excellent camouflage in the darkness.   
  
"I don't want any delays." Raines continued. "Now that the Triumvirate has   
officially named me as Mr. Parker's replacement, I need to get the remaining transitions   
completed."  
  
"Everything is well in hand." Lyle answered. "This evening's memo from the   
Triumvirate is merely a technicality. Everyone knows that you are the only possible person   
for the job."  
  
"Slimy ass kissing weasel." Parker thought.  
  
The outer door clicked as another person entered the office.  
  
"What is it Willie?" Raines snapped.  
  
"Sir, we've found her."   
  
"Margaret has been located? " Raines asked excitedly.   
  
"In Boston, sir." Willie replied. "But we think that Jarod may have the same   
information."  
  
"Lyle, lets get a team to Boston. Now."   
  
"One team?" Lyle asked. "Jarod could get away."  
  
"Capturing Jarod is not the primary concern on this one." Raines rasped. "Your   
target is his mother. She can't be allowed to shared any information with Jarod."  
  
"Do you want her brought here?" Lyle asked.   
  
"I want her silenced." Raines declared. "Permanently."  
  
"Should we inform Miss Parker about the lead on Jarod?" Willie asked.  
  
"Don't be stupid." Raines answered. "If Miss Parker finds out what that woman   
knows... "  
  
"Things could get very ugly, very fast." Lyle finished.  
  
"Go and get the jet ready." Raines told Willie. "We leave within the hour."  
  
"Do you think Miss Parker would go through with it if she knew?" Lyle asked.  
  
"Yes." Raines barked disgustedly. "Your sister would do anything to eliminate me.   
Even if it meant destroying everything we've built here at The Center."  
  
From her hiding place, Miss Parker could hear the two men moving toward the   
door.   
  
"I want our best sharp shooter on this, Lyle" Raines instructed. "No screw ups."  
  
Parker waited several seconds before she peeked into the now empty room. Her   
heart thudded in her chest as she slid up to the office door and peered into the hall. She   
moved quickly down the deserted hallway, glancing furtively around her before ducking   
into her own office.   
  
She picked up the phone and quickly dialed.  
  
"Broots." She said once the call connected.  
  
"Miss Parker?" Broots asked. "is there something wrong?"  
  
"Yes, there is." She answered. "I need a favor."  
  
"Oh boy." Broots muttered. He knew that a favor for Miss Parker always meant   
trouble.  
  
"Lyle and Raines are headed for Boston." As she spoke, she pulled her weapon   
from its holster at her waist and checked it. "I need to know exactly where they are going.   
I want a specific address." Parker opened a drawer in her desk, removed two additional   
clips for her gun and placed them in her pocket. "Call me on my cell phone when you've   
got the information I need."  
  
"Miss Parker, what's going on?" Broots whimpered.  
  
"Raines is trying to kill Jarod's mother." Parker stated.   
  
"What are you going to do, Miss Parker?"  
  
"I don't know yet. Just get me that address." She snapped. "Broots? Tell Syndey   
to watch his back." She wasn't sure where her instincts were leading her but Parker's   
inner sense told her that she wouldn't be coming back to The Center for a while. "Be   
careful, Broots." she added.  
  
"You too, Miss Parker. You too."  
  
  
Miss Parker stood against the iron railing looking down upon a mid-sized plaza.   
Grey stone paved an area surrounding a small fountain. It was the type of place where   
employees in business suits could escape the nearby office buildings on calm spring days.   
She had been standing there, scanning the area and judging the best escape routes since   
dawn. Now, hours later, she had seen no sign of Raines or of Jarod's mother.  
  
The square was getting busy as the noon lunch hour approached. Parker, still   
dressed in her black suit, blended in well with the people coming and going from the   
building at her back. She sighed in frustration and wondered briefly if Broots could have   
been wrong about this location.   
  
Suddenly, Parker noticed a man. He was climbing the scaffolding located just   
across the street. All morning, construction workers had been working on renovations to   
the old office building. She saw several men in hard hats sprawled on the street corner,   
eating from lunch boxes and laughing to each other. She knew that the man she watched   
now was not a construction worker.   
  
Adrenaline surged through her body as Parker realized what was happening. The   
man on the scaffolding was checking his position. He was partially hidden among the   
equipment but Parker could see that he had a gun. She started moving toward the   
opposite side of the square, looking for the man's intended target.  
  
Parker had run down the concrete ramp and was halfway across the square when   
she spotted a woman with reddish hair stepping from a van parked at the corner.  
  
It was Jarod's mother.  
  
The older woman was searching the square with her eyes, obviously looking for   
someone.  
  
Suddenly her eyes locked on Parker's and she gasped in surprise.  
  
"Look out!" Parker yelled as she pulled her gun from its holster.  
  
"NO!" a voice behind them shouted.  
  
Parker and the other woman both turned toward the voice. Jarod stood at the   
railing above the square where Parker had been only moments before. His hands clutched   
at the railing as he stared at them in disbelief.  
  
Miss Parker looked toward the shooter and saw him take aim with his rifle.   
Without thinking, Parker threw herself in front of Jarod's mother and aimed toward the   
scaffolding.  
  
"Run!" Parker yelled as she pulled the trigger.   
  
The gunshot from her weapon was followed closely by another report. Parker   
heard a bullet whiz past her ear and ricochet into the pavement. As people around her   
screamed and dashed for cover, she fired at the assassin once more. She turned toward the   
woman behind her. Jarod's mother stood stunned, staring toward the railing where Jarod   
stood.  
  
Parker ran up to the woman and shoved her toward the nearby van. Out of the   
corner of her eye she could see Jarod as he vaulted over the railing and into the square. As   
he landed on the stones, he fell into a crouch. Parker could see him searching the   
scaffolding with his eyes. At the far side of the square, she could see Lyle and three   
sweepers approaching, as they tried to get around a fleeing crowd of panicked business   
people.  
  
The van door opened. Parker had just enough time to register the familiarity of a   
young face within. She shoved the older woman toward the opening and turned again to   
cover her as she clambered into the vehicle.  
  
Another shot rang out, and Parker felt a searing pain rip into her shoulder. Her   
own gun went off but the shot went harmlessly into the air. She felt herself falling   
backward. As if in slow motion, she saw Jarod take aim and fire. Across the street a body   
teetered and then fell among the stunned construction workers below. Jarod turned   
toward her and started to run.  
  
"Jarod, Stop!" Lyle shouted pointing his gun at Jarod's back.  
  
"Go." Jarod mouthed toward Parker as he skidded to a stop.  
  
Parker felt hands grab her by the arms and yank her into the van. Tires squealed as   
the van surged away from the scene and the van door slammed closed. The vehicle sped   
around a corner, throwing its occupants against the walls. Parker gasped as her shoulder   
exploded in pain.  
  
"Johnny," Jarod's mother ordered. "Help me."  
  
Parker clutched her shoulder and looked around her.  
  
The van had only four seats. The rest of the area was open, like a delivery truck or   
a florists van. In the driver's seat, Jarod's father, Major Charles, was intensely focused on   
the road and their escape. Emily sat in the seat beside him. Rummaging at her feet she   
quickly produced a small first aid kit, which she passed to a young man.   
  
"You'll need this John." She said as she handed the kit to him.  
  
Half kneeling, half standing, the boy took the box and scooted across the space to   
Miss Parker's side. The boy wore a simple t-shirt and a well-worn pair of jeans. His dark   
hair was long, almost shoulder length in the back.  
  
"Hey there, kiddo." Parker said gently.   
  
"Hello, Miss Parker." John smiled at her affectionately. "It's nice to see you   
again."  
  
"You too. You've grown since I saw you last " With her good hand, she brushed a   
lock of hair away from his eyes. Parker could see a familiar twinkle in the child's gaze.   
The boy who had once been known only as project Genesis, now seemed to be a vibrant,   
normal young man. "Your hair is too long." She whispered.  
  
The boy shrugged, "Long hair is a common form of adolescent individualism." He   
stated clinically as he carefully pulled her jacket away from the wound on her shoulder.  
  
"My God," Jarod's mother interrupted. She was openly staring at Parker in awe.   
  
"I know, I know." Parker sighed in exasperation. "I look just like my mother." She   
gasped as John peeled the fabric of her blouse off of her shoulder and pressed a bandage   
to the bullet hole.   
  
"I look like her, but that's all. I'm not at all like she was." Parker gritted through   
her teeth. "I'm a lot tougher to deal with." Why Parker felt the need to be on the defensive   
with this woman, she didn't understand. But her pain made her edgy. Parker noticed that   
her gun was now clutched tightly in the other woman's grasp, causing a twinge of concern   
in Parker's gut.  
  
Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. She thought.  
  
The van swung onto the highway, matching speed with the other cars around   
them.   
  
"I think we're clear." The Major said to no one in particular.  
  
"That mean's we've lost Jarod." Emily moaned. "Again."  
  
"We found him once." John stated confidently. "We'll find him again." Parker   
winced as he tied a bandage tightly around her shoulder.  
  
"The Center will never let us find him." Jarod's mother sagged against the wall in   
defeat. "They know it would finally be the end of this nightmare." The woman's eyes filled   
with unshed tears.  
  
Parker slumped against the wall and frowned. "Why?" she asked.  
  
"I know the truth." She whispered. "I know what they don't want him to learn."  
  
"Tell me." Parker pleaded. "Please. I have to know."  
  
"Mom," Emily warned. "It has to be both of them. Alone, the information could do   
her more harm than good."  
  
"Not knowing has done all the harm." Parker hissed. She struggled to get up but   
the boy who looked so much like Jarod eased her back.  
  
"Miss Parker, please." John murmured. "You are still bleeding. Try to stay calm."  
  
"Stay calm he says." Parker snapped as she sat back down. "I have every answer   
to every question I've ever had sitting right here and he says to stay calm."  
  
"We must find Jarod." His mother urged. "He is the key to everything."  
  
"That much I had already heard." Parker muttered in disgust.  
  
"What do we do now, Dad?" Emily tried to change the subject.  
  
"We wait." Parker interrupted before the Major could answer.  
  
John cocked his head inquisitively in a way that Parker knew well. "Wait for   
what?" the boy asked.  
  
"He'll call." Parker said, pulling her cell phone from her jacket pocket. "Just as   
soon as he can, he will call."  
  
"If he gets away from the sweepers." Jarod's mom worried.  
  
"He'll be alright, Margaret." The major soothed. "We have to believe that he'll be   
alright."  
  
"He'll call." Parker said confidently. "There were only four of them and Jarod was   
armed." She closed her eyes to shut out the pain, her good hand clutching at her torn   
shoulder. "He'll get away and he'll call."  
  
Parker's cell phone abruptly rang, making them all jump. She grinned in triumph at   
the stunned look on Margaret's face as she snatched the phone up.  
  
"What?" she barked as she put the phone to her ear.  
  
"Are you all right?" Jarod's voice purred.  
  
"No, you moron." She growled, "I've been shot." Jarod's family glanced at each   
other in confusion.  
  
"But are you all right?" He repeated.  
  
Parker sighed. " I think I'll live."  
  
"What have you done with my mother?" Jarod demanded.  
  
"That hurts Jarod." Parker pouted. "It really hurts. What would I have done to   
her?"  
  
"Where is she then?"   
  
Margaret reached toward the phone but Parker batted her away.  
"Even if I wanted to tell you, Jarod, I couldn't." Parker said. "You know that this   
line isn't secure."  
  
"I don't care if the whole world is listening, Parker. Just tell me." Jarod   
whimpered. His sounded close to tears as he pleaded with her. "Please Parker please, tell   
me where she is."  
  
Jarod was laying it on thick. Parker and Jarod both knew that they couldn't talk   
openly but she feared that his theatrics were getting too obvious.  
  
"I don't know, Jarod. She dumped me on some street corner like a bag of trash."   
Parker declared. Margaret moved forward again to snag the phone but this time, John held   
her back. He knew that Parker and Jarod were trying to mislead who ever might be   
listening.  
  
"Where, what corner?" Jarod sniveled some more.  
  
"Jarod," Parker groaned. "I'm tired and I'm hungry. I can't deal with this now."  
  
"Well," Jarod cooed, suddenly calm, "you should get a sandwich or something."   
He paused as if thinking for a moment. "Have you ever had a Monte Cristo? It's a very   
filling sandwich."  
  
"A deep-fried sandwich that you eat with syrup, right?" Parker answered. "Not my   
style, Rat-boy. It would reek havoc with my ulcer anyway."  
  
"Too bad," Jarod replied. "I know where you can get a great one."   
  
Parker abruptly ended the connection and smiled to herself.   
She looked from one concerned face in the van to the other and said "We're going   
the wrong way. We need to head north."  
  
Emily exchanged confused glances with her mother as Parker continued. "Jarod   
will meet us in Maine."  
  
Parker held her breath for several moments until Major Charles slowed the vehicle   
and proceeded to change their direction. They had believed her, Parker realized with   
surprise. No one questioned the decision, though she could see other questions in their   
eyes. Jarod's family had effortlessly placed their trust in her. Now Parker felt the huge   
responsibility of getting them all safely to their destination.  
  
"I want my gun back." Parker said suddenly.  
  
Margaret flinched as she looked at the handgun, as though she had forgotten that it   
existed.  
  
She handed the weapon across the small space butt first. Parker grimaced, as she   
checked the clip and cocked a round into place, her wound pulled sharply. She wondered   
briefly if the bleeding had stopped. She studied her ruined blouse and the bandage on her   
arm. There was a lot of blood. Not so much that she feared she was going to bleed to   
death. But there was more than she wanted to see.  
  
It would take several hours to drive to Lake Catherine and Ben's place in Maine.   
Parker's shoulder throbbed painfully as the adrenaline rush of recent events began to fade.   
Her nerves were raw. Exhaustion crept across her mind as she peered warily at Jarod's   
mother through lowered lashes.   
  
Parker watched John as he scooted over to Margaret's side and curled into a ball.   
The boy put his head in his mother's lap, smiled serenely at Miss Parker, closed his eyes   
and promptly went to sleep.  
  
Parker kept her vigil at the rear window of the van. For the last seven hours she   
had obsessively watched the road behind them for signs of Lyle and his sweepers. She   
clutched her gun tightly as the van left the main road and began to bounce along the rutted   
drive leading to Ben Miller's Bed and Breakfast Inn.  
  
Jarod's mother drove now. Emily had taken a turn at the wheel earlier. They had   
stopped several times during the afternoon for gas and once for more bandages. Just after   
sunset, they had stopped briefly for food but Parker had not felt well enough to eat   
anything.  
  
John sat in the front passenger seat looking excitedly toward the well-lit inn as it   
came into view through the trees.  
  
"Do you really think he'll help us find Jarod?" the boy asked her enthusiastically.   
Parker nodded at the young man. "Ben thinks Jarod is wonderful. He'll help us."   
She sighed.   
  
"A lot of people think Jarod is wonderful." Major Charles added.  
  
Parker shifted painfully, her arm was burning at the shoulder, in spite of the drug-  
store painkillers she kept popping. More troublesome still was the fact that the fingertips   
of her wounded arm had gone numb.  
  
The van pulled to a stop in front of the inn and everyone stepped cautiously into   
the night air. Major Charles opened the rear door of the van to help Miss Parker out. The   
world shifted abruptly beneath her as she tried to stand. For a moment Parker felt her head   
swirling.  
  
"Miss Parker." The Major exclaimed with concern.  
  
She brushed him away. "I'm all right." She assured him. "Just tired, very tired."   
Parker glanced around at the front of the inn. She noticed with relief that the only   
other car in the driveway was Ben's pick up truck. It was the middle of the week during a   
slow time of year and Parker had been hoping there would be no other guests.  
  
She struggled up the few stairs to the porch and knocked on the door. Her   
wounded arm dangled woodenly at her side. She glanced at the small family gathered   
behind her on the porch as she waited for Ben to answer the door. She wearily placed her   
forehead against the doorframe.  
  
"Come on Ben." She whispered tearfully. "Please answer."  
  
She knocked again, pounding on the wooden panel with her fist.  
  
When the door opened, Parker nearly cried out in relief.  
  
"Why Miss Parker." Ben exclaimed. "How wonderful to see you." His eyes glinted   
mischievously.  
  
"Ben." She smiled. "Ben, I need..." Parker gestured to the group behind her. "We   
need some help."  
  
Ben opened the door and began to usher them all into the warmth of the house.   
  
"Of course." He declared. "Come in."  
  
Parker stepped into the room and leaned against a nearby wall.  
  
"Come in out of the cold." Ben repeated to his new guests. "Any friends of Miss   
Parker's..."   
  
Parker felt the world tilt again. The wall couldn't hold her up any longer as her   
knees buckled beneath her. Parker slid quietly to the floor and Ben rushed to her side.  
  
"Miss Parker!" Ben knelt beside her. Seeing the blood on her clothes, Ben turned   
quickly and called down the hallway. "Jarod! Miss Parker is hurt!"  
  
Parker blinked stupidly as Jarod suddenly appeared in the room. Jarod rushed to   
her side, glancing for only a moment at the family gathered before him.  
  
"I'll need a first aid kit if you have one." He said to Ben as he bent over her. The   
older man dashed away.  
  
Jarod gently pulled the bandages from her shoulder to assess Parker's wound.  
  
Parker gasped as he unavoidably pulled at the tear in her flesh.  
  
John appeared next to Jarod, offering the small kit he had been ministering Parker   
with all afternoon.  
  
"There's no exit wound." The boy volunteered.  
  
"The bullet is still inside her arm." Jarod agreed.  
  
Parker whimpered as he prodded the skin around the small hole. "My fingers." She   
whispered.  
  
"What about them? " Jarod asked as he deftly stroked her cheek to gage her   
temperature.  
  
"My fingers." She licked her lips and swallowed hard. "My fingers are numb."  
  
Jarod took her hand and examined it closely, poking and pinching it in various   
places. He exchanged a worried glance with Ben as he returned with a large blue toolbox   
full of emergency supplies.   
  
"Bring the box." Jarod ordered as he scooped Parker into his arms and carried her   
into the kitchen.  
  
He stood, effortlessly cradling Parker in his arms as he glanced around the   
spacious area for a moment. He then began barking instructions.  
  
"Mom, clear that center piece off the table." He nodded toward a large sturdy   
table that could easily seat six. "Emily, I'll need hot water." As Jarod's mother pulled   
things off the table, Jarod gently placed Miss Parker on the open surface.  
"John, at the top of the stairs is a closet. Bring me at least two blankets from that   
closet." Jarod went on. "Dad, I need some alcohol. Scotch if you can find it but anything   
will do. The den is through there and to the left." Jarod pointed in the general direction of   
the den.  
  
Parker watched him wearily as Jarod turned toward the now open first aid kit. He   
smiled sadly at her and said gently, "I need to get the bullet out."  
  
Parker simply nodded.  
  
"Jarod," his mother spoke for the first time since entering the house. "you ...you   
can't operate on her right here in the kitchen."  
  
Jarod stepped to his mother and hugged her tight. After the quick hug, he smiled   
brightly at her and said "Sure I can. Its not exactly sterile but the light is good. I can make   
do."  
  
Jarod reached into his jacket and removed an ominous looking switchblade from   
his pocket.  
  
John and his father both returned. John carried several blankets. Major Charles   
carried two full bottles. One was scotch the other was vodka.   
  
"Excellent." Jarod praised as he took the liqueur. "I need clean towels and a   
bowl."   
  
Ben gestured Emily toward a cabinet where she found a large bowl, while he   
opened a drawer and removed a handful of dishtowels.   
  
Jarod removed his jacket and rolled up his sleeves. Then he leaned over Parker and   
brushed the hair gently away from her face.  
  
"Are you okay with this?" he asked. "I could take you to the emergency room   
instead."  
  
Parker smiled weakly at him. "And wind up with some shmuck of an intern who   
couldn't find his own ass with a scalpel?" She shook her head. "They would ask too many   
questions and we can't afford to give them any answers."  
  
Jarod nodded in agreement as he twisted the cap off of the vodka and poured the   
liquid into the bowl. After he emptied the bottle into the dish, he dropped the knife into   
the alcohol to sterilize it.   
  
He rummaged through the other supplies and dropped a few more items into the   
alcohol. Jarod then unwrapped the scotch, turned toward Miss Parker and handed the   
open bottle to her.   
  
"Its the only anesthesia I've got." He said apologetically.  
  
"It will do," she said. Jarod held her head and helped her to drink from the bottle.  
After she'd taken several gulps, he placed the bottle on the counter. Everyone else   
in the room was silent. Jarod took a pair of scissors and leaned over Miss Parker once   
again.  
  
"I'm going to have to cut your blouse off." He whispered in her ear.   
  
"That's all right." She muttered back. "It's ruined anyway." She sniffed.  
Jarod quickly removed the silky material and tossed it aside. He placed several of   
the towels over her, for modesty's sake. Then he carefully washed his hands in the vodka   
filled bowl.  
  
"Dad, Ben , I need you to hold her still."  
  
The two men moved to the table to do as Jarod had asked.  
  
"Can I help?" John's young voice asked.  
  
"No, I think we're ..." Jarod started to decline.  
  
"Hey there kiddo?" Parker called to him gently. "You could hold my hand." She   
said gently.  
  
John quickly moved opposite Jarod and grasped Parker's good hand. Jarod could   
see that the boy was frightened and trying hard to stay calm.   
  
"Ready?" Jarod asked her as he gazed into Parker's eyes.   
  
Without waiting for her answer, Jarod took the blade to her flesh. He felt her body   
jump as he cut into her. Some part of his mind grimaced at the knowledge that he was   
hurting her but he had to keep working. Within moments, he'd located the bullet. He very   
cautiously removed the bit of metal as it was lying very near her radial nerve.  
He worked quickly, concentrating intently on the specific spot on her shoulder.   
She was arching against the table in pain but he resolutely blocked that knowledge from   
his consciousness. He simply refused to hear her whimpers as he professionally sutured the   
wound. Only after bandaging her shoulder tightly did he allow his focus to widen.   
  
Parker was covered in a thin sheen of sweat and her skin had taken on a bleached   
pallor. Ben and Major Charles were both visibly shaken as they backed away from the   
table. Young John, tears on his cheeks, rubbed at his hand. Jarod could see moon shaped   
cuts in the boy's skin where Parker's nails had clawed at him.  
  
"John," Jarod said. "Hand me those blankets." The boy quickly brought three   
warm and soft blankets. "How's your hand?" Jarod asked lightly in an attempt to relieve   
some of the tension in the room.  
  
"I'm sure I'll be able to feel it again soon." John tried to smile, but failed.  
  
Jarod quickly wrapped Parker tightly in the blankets and lifted her from the table.   
"Ben, could you start a fire in the hearth? I don't want her going in to shock. I   
need to keep her warm."  
  
With Parker bundled like an infant in his arms, Jarod strode from the kitchen. In   
the living room, Jarod curled up on a couch close to the fireplace. He held Parker cradled   
in his lap as he rocked her gently back and forth.   
  
"Is she going to be okay?" Ben asked as knelt at the fireplace with a match.  
  
"She'll be fine." Jarod answered confidently.   
  
Jarod's father sat in a chair opposite the couch and gazed at the woman in Jarod's   
arms.  
  
"She's a strong woman." Major Charles said.  
  
Margaret perched on the arm of the chair beside her husband.  
  
"Yes she is." Jarod agreed. "She's had to be."  
  
His mother smiled. "It's good to know that the two of you are still so close."  
  
Jarod scoffed. "We're not close, Mother." He replied sadly. "The only reason she   
is allowing me to hold her this way is because she's unconscious. Tomorrow she'll   
probably try to shoot me for it."  
  
"Probably." Miss Parker croaked foggily from beneath her blankets.  
  
Jarod chuckled. He stroked her cheek with his fingertips and asked, "Are you   
warm enough?"  
  
Parker's eyelashes fluttered as she tried to look up him. "Hmm." She nodded.  
  
"Sleep now, Miss Parker." Jarod hushed. "You'll feel better in the morning."  
  
She struggled weakly against the exhaustion that pulled at her.  
"No," she moaned. "The answers, she was going to tell us...I need to ask her..."  
  
Jarod glanced at his mother and sighed. "We'll both talk to her tomorrow. We can   
ask all our questions tomorrow." Jarod soothed. "I promise."  
  
Parker groaned once more and slipped into unconsciousness.  
  
"What now?" Margaret asked.  
  
"Now, Ben shows you to a room and we all get some sleep." Jarod replied. "It's   
been a long day." He gazed down at the woman sleeping in his arms. "And we have a lot   
to discuss in the morning." 


	2. Reunions

Disclaimer : The Characters Miss Parker, Sydney, Jarod, Broots and The Center are all property   
of MTM, TNT and NBC Productions and are used without permission.  
No money has been involved here and no infringement is intended.  
02/20/02  
  
  
  
PRINCIPATUS UMBILICUS   
By Phenyx  
Part 2 of 3  
  
  
Jarod stretched lazily on the couch, his feet propped on a nearby table. He   
absently stared at several tiny specks of light dancing on the wall. His mind registered the fact that sunlight streaming through the window was being refracted through the crystal chandelier, thereby creating the dancing lights. But the scientific reason behind the lights was irrelevant. They were still pretty and he had been watching them since dawn.  
  
Jarod could hear hushed voices coming from the kitchen. He had heard Ben get   
up about half an hour ago. Now, as an enticing aroma of coffee began to fill the air, Jarod could hear a woman's voice chatting amiably with Ben. Jarod listened for a moment and quickly decided that the voice belonged to his sister Emily. His mother must still be asleep upstairs.   
  
Jarod desperately wanted to be in the kitchen. He wanted to sit with his sister and talk until their parents woke up and joined them. His family was so close, under this very roof. Yet Jarod could not go to them.   
  
For, in order to get up from the couch, he would have to wake Parker. She still lay curled against him. The stark pallor of her skin from the night before had disappeared. He brushed his fingertips across her forehead to check her temperature once again. Her skin was soft and warm, but not feverish.  
  
Jarod had been woken hours earlier by the sound of Parker whimpering in her   
sleep. For a while he had feared that the wound on her shoulder was causing her   
subconscious distress. However, Jarod had quickly realized that her sleep was disturbed not by physical pain, but by emotional pain. That kind of pain he was all too familiar with. He had gently hushed the bad dreams away without waking her and had been watching vigil over her ever since.  
  
He smiled as he looked into Parker's sleeping face. What would she do, Jarod   
wondered, if he told her that she snored ever so quietly. His grin broadened. She would pitch a fit, he decided. Should he keep that tender piece of information to himself? Or should he tell her? Oh, he would definitely tell her. Parker would be furious with him, but to Jarod it was just too good an opportunity to pass up. He never missed the chance to see the fire that burned in her eyes when she was angry with him. Making her angry had been the only way Jarod had ever found that would chase away her sadness.   
  
"You look like the cat that ate the canary." Emily said quietly from the doorway.  
  
"The what?" Jarod asked.   
  
Emily was simply dressed in jeans and a red t-shirt. Her feet were bare as she   
entered the room. A blue cotton shirt was draped over one shoulder and in each hand, she carried a white ceramic cup.  
  
"You know, the cat that ate the canary." She said again as she handed him one of   
the cups. "I hope you like your coffee with cream and sugar." She added.  
  
Jarod nodded as he took the cup. "I haven't seen a cat. And I didn't know that   
Ben had any birds."  
  
Emily looked at him strangely for a moment before explaining, "Its an old saying. It means that it looks like you are up to something naughty."  
  
Jarod chuckled. "I see." He paused and glanced down at Parker. "I have to admit,   
I'm guilty."  
  
"Jarod, are you having naughty thoughts about Miss Parker?" Emily teased.  
  
"That depends on what you mean by naughty." He replied laughingly.  
  
"I thought she might need this." Emily suddenly changed the subject. She then   
took the extra shirt she had with her, folded it carefully and placed it on a nearby chair.  
  
Emily sat on the arm of the couch and sipped at her coffee. "Its good to see you   
again big brother." She said.  
  
"Its good to see you too, Em." Jarod took her hand in his and kissed it before   
sipping at his own drink.  
  
"I can't believe that we are all here together." Emily whispered. She leaned down then and kissed Jarod's brow.   
  
Jarod squeezed her hand tightly. "I had information that Mom was in Boston. I   
didn't realize that you were all with her. I nearly had a coronary when I saw everybody standing there in front of me last night."  
  
Emily smiled. "Well we didn't really have much time to talk then." She gestured   
toward the dozing woman beside him.  
  
"We do now." Jarod grinned. "So tell me everything." He urged.  
  
"After you left to stop Ethan and his bomb, Dad and I headed to the rendezvous   
we had agreed upon. When you didn't meet us there, we began to think you may have been hurt or even killed in the explosion. Dad even went to the train station to search for you. But there were sweepers everywhere." Emily explained.  
  
"I'm sorry." Jarod whispered. "Ethan and I had to lay low. It seemed like the   
Centre had people on every corner."  
  
Emily nodded. "Dad and I had a few very close calls ourselves. So as soon as I   
was well enough, we left town and went back to get Johnny. Dad had been pretty worried about him."  
  
Jarod frowned and asked, "But how did you find Mom?"  
  
Emily replied, "Mom and I are pretty close, I spent most of my life with her. I was all she had left of her family. But we were always on the run. She was always so frightened. A couple of years ago, Mom and I decided to try looking for you and Dad separately. We thought that we could cover more territory that way." Emily paused a moment and gazed into her cup. "To be honest, I talked her into it. I thought I might have a chance at a semi-normal life if I was on my own. I was wrong." She shrugged. "Before we split, Mom and I designed a way to communicate with each other. We used code words in the personal ads of the New York Times. I contacted Mom and told her that I had seen you, and that I had found Dad."  
  
Jarod shook his head in disbelief, "I've probably read the ads myself and never   
realized."  
  
"It wouldn't really be a secret code if you could see it that easily, Jarod." Emily soothed. "Anyway, Mom saw my ad and replied. She said there was something she had to do in Europe but she would meet us as soon as she returned. She met us in Atlanta nearly two months ago."  
  
Jarod sighed "I missed her by just a few minutes when she was in Europe." He   
shook his head sadly. "Mere minutes."  
  
Emily put her arm around Jarod's shoulders and hugged him tightly. "We're   
together now, Jarod. That's what matters." Emily kissed his forehead and hugged him again as she blinked away happy tears. "Are you hungry?" she asked abruptly.  
  
"Always." Jarod grinned.   
  
"Good, I'm going to go help Ben with breakfast. Everything is easier to handle on a full stomach." Emily laughed.   
  
Jarod grinned like an idiot as he watched his sister leave the room. It was going to be a good day.  
  
Parker grimaced as bright sunshine invaded her sleep. She stirred and felt a warm hand on her shoulder, steadying her. Parker opened her eyes and looked up into Jarod's smiling face.  
  
Parker was still curled on the couch in the living room. Her head was pillowed on Jarod's lap. With dismay, she realized that beneath her blanket she was naked to the waist. Below that, she wore only a short black skirt and her nylons. Her sudden embarrassment made her cranky.  
  
"What are you laughing at Rat-boy?" she snarled.  
  
"And good morning to you too, Miss Parker." Jarod dangled one arm across the   
back of the couch. In his other hand he held a steaming mug.   
  
Parker groaned as she pulled herself up to a sitting position. She raked one hand through her hair and gestured toward the cup. "Please tell me that's coffee." She sighed.  
  
Jarod's grin widened as he nodded and handed her the cup.  
  
Parker gratefully swallowed some of the hot liquid. "Ugh." She grimaced. "Too   
much sugar." She complained as she took another drink.  
  
"I like it with sugar." He stated obviously. Jarod stood and stretched. "I'll get you a cup of your own."  
  
"Get yourself another one while you're at it." Parker ordered imperiously as she   
took another long swallow. "This one won't last long."  
  
As he left the room, Jarod turned and pointed toward the chair. "Emily brought   
you something to wear."  
  
When Jarod returned several minutes later with the coffee, Miss Parker stood with her back to him. She had pulled on the blue denim shirt and was valiantly trying to button the blouse with one hand.  
  
Jarod placed the two mugs on the table and turned to stand behind her. He took   
Parker by her good shoulder and gently turned her around.  
  
Parker shrugged dejectedly. "I can't do the buttons."  
  
Jarod looked down. Parker's torn stockings lay on the floor in a small heap. Over her pricey black skirt she now wore the old baggy shirt. The well-worn denim was soft with age and clashed horribly against the hopelessly wrinkled satin of the skirt. The blouse was partially open leaving her breasts nearly exposed. The material draped across Parker's chest in such a way that was not quite indecent. Jarod thought it was the best outfit he had ever seen her wear.  
  
Jarod swallowed hard then he reached down to fasten the lowest button on the   
shirt. His fingers moved upward quickly as he wordlessly continued his task. Parker watched him openly as he worked. She figured that it had been at least two days since he'd shaved. With the stubble on his face and the long hair hanging across his brow, he looked almost dangerous. Parker couldn't stop herself as her good hand crept up to stroke his chin.  
  
"You need a shave." She murmured. "And your hair is too long." She pulled her   
hand away and clenched it into a fist before her fingers could move up to explore the tumbled mess on his head. "I've recently heard that long hair is a common form of adolescent individualism." Parker smiled devilishly. "Are you expressing adolescent individualism, Jarod?"   
  
Jarod lifted one eyebrow at her as he explained, "I needed to let it grow. I spent some time in a biker gang a while back." He shrugged. "You should have seen my ear ring." He added with a grin.  
  
"You already look like a pirate," Parker chuckled.   
  
They both jumped guiltily as Jarod's mother suddenly entered the room.  
  
"Good." Margaret exclaimed innocently. "You're up. Ben has been making a   
huge breakfast and we're all ready to eat." The older woman glanced nervously from her son to Miss Parker as though she wasn't quite sure what to say next.  
  
"Mom..." Jarod smiled in reassurance, his eyes locked on his mother's. He slowly   
crossed the room and stopped before his mother. Parker realized that her injury had prevented any reunion the night before. Jarod had automatically placed her welfare ahead of his own needs and this must be the first chance he'd had to be with his mom.   
  
Parker felt tears prick at her eyes as she watched mother and son reunite.   
Jarod swallowed hard. Even across the room, Parker could see his hands shaking   
as he reached out to touch his mother. With a sob Jarod's mother suddenly pulled him into her arms and wept.  
  
Parker watched as Jarod put his head on his mother's shoulder and closed his eyes to savor the moment. Margaret laughed and cried and rocked her son in her arms.  
  
A single tear escaped and ran down Parker's cheek. She wanted desperately to   
find a way out of that room. She felt like an intruder on this private moment but she couldn't make her feet move. She closed her eyes for a moment as she struggled with the emotions that suddenly boiled within her. Watching Jarod fulfill his dreams made Parker acutely aware of her own aloneness. The aching emptiness that had plagued her during her father's funeral returned with a painful swiftness that nearly took her breath away.  
  
"Parker?" Her eyes snapped open when Jarod called her name. "Come and meet   
my mother." He told her proudly.  
  
Jarod was holding his mother's hands in his own, looking down at her in awe.  
  
Parker took a deep calming breath and succeeded in crushing the feelings that had unexpectedly surfaced within her. A moment later, calm and dry-eyed, she joined Jarod and his mother across the room.  
  
"Jarod," Parker said testily. "We met yesterday. I took a bullet with her name on it, remember?" Jarod's mother flinched at the comment.  
  
Jarod's smile never faltered as he gazed thoughtfully from one woman to the   
other. "Yes, I noticed. I've been wondering about that." After studying her face for a moment he added, "One more good deed like that, Parker, and you might qualify for sainthood."   
  
"Shut up," she snapped. "And stop acting so smug." she ordered as he began to   
laugh.  
  
"Miss Parker," Margaret began, she had watched in confusion as the two   
bickered. "I really can't thank you enough. You saved my life."  
  
Parker ran her good hand through her hair nervously and replied, "You thanked   
me more than enough yesterday, please don't start again. I just... I wanted..." Parker gestured absently. "Oh, I don't know what I thought I was doing. Let's just let it go, okay?"  
  
Jarod's mother pulled her into a quick hug. "If that's how you want it, dear."  
  
Parker stiffened at the close contact, unsure of how to deal with the situation. She was relieved when Johnny walked into the room a moment later and Margaret released her.  
  
"Jarod," the boy whined. "I'm starving and Dad says we can't eat until we're all   
at the table."  
  
Jarod laughed and tussled the boy's hair with one hand. "I'm pretty sure you'll   
survive a few more minutes." He teased.  
  
"But I'm a growing boy," Johnny complained dramatically. "I need sustenance.   
Breakfast is the most important meal of the day you know."  
  
Jarod grinned as he threw one arm across the boy's shoulders. "As your big   
brother," Jarod began conspiratorially, "I feel it's my duty to explain to you the nutritional value of ice cream for breakfast."  
  
"Jarod!" his mother scolded him playfully. "Don't encourage the boy."  
  
Parker watched in wonder as Johnny grinned up at Jarod's matching smile.   
  
"Now remember," Jarod went on as he guided Johnny toward the kitchen, "you   
should always ask for sprinkles on early morning ice cream. Sprinkles really have the same nutritional value as granola ..." Jarod continued to expound on the virtues of calcium in one's diet as he left the room, one arm draped over John's shoulder and the other wrapped around his mother's waist.  
  
Parker stood in the middle of the room for several moments. She could hear a   
cheerful round of "Good mornings" coming from the kitchen. Someone made a comment that Parker couldn't quite make out but it caused a hearty burst of laughter from the others.  
  
"What am I doing here?" she asked herself. Parker felt a sudden, fierce urge to   
run. She didn't belong here. This was Jarod's family, his greatest wish come true. But, Miss Parker had spent the last five years working diligently to prevent this reunion. In her heart, Parker knew that she had no right to be any part of this happy occasion.  
  
A moment later, Jarod reappeared at the door. "Parker?" He called, puzzled. "Are   
you coming?"  
  
Parker sighed and said, "Jarod, I'm intruding. Maybe I should go."  
  
Jarod leaned nonchalantly against the doorframe and crossed his arms. "Don't be   
ridiculous. Lyle saw you yesterday. He knows that you helped us. You can't go back to the Centre."  
  
"No, of course not." Parker agreed.  
  
"Then where else would you go?" he asked gently.  
  
Parker opened her mouth to answer before she realized that he was right. She had   
nothing but her gun, and the clothes on her back. Where could she go?  
  
"You've reached another turning point, Parker, and taken that first step." Jarod   
straightened and held one hand toward her. "Now you just need to take a few more. Leave the Centre behind, forever."  
  
Parker stared at the out-stretched hand for a moment then glanced warily at his   
face.  
  
Jarod smiled sadly. "Parker." He urged. "It is going to get easier. I promise."   
  
Silence stretched between them for a long moment as Jarod held his hand out to   
her.  
  
Parker wavered for a heartbeat longer. Jarod knew that he was asking her to trust in him. Parker's trust was a rare and precious thing that Jarod had been trying to nurture for years. When she abruptly stepped forward and clasped his hand, Jarod felt as though he'd just won the most important battle of his life.   
  
Parker's small smile encouraged him and Jarod gave her hand a small squeeze.   
"Besides," he said cheerfully "I thought you had questions you wanted answered."  
  
Parker nodded in determination and followed Jarod to the breakfast table.  
  
The next few minutes were full of mild chaos as the entire family sat around   
Ben's huge kitchen table. Several conversations were going on at once as plates full of pancakes, sausage and eggs were passed back and forth. Parker couldn't resist the cherry crumb muffins, still warm from the oven. She took one, smothered it with jam and gulped it down in three bites.   
  
As Ben spooned eggs on to her plate, Parker glanced across the table at Jarod and shook her head. He was sitting happily between his parents, talking and gesturing with one hand while he shoveled pancakes into his mouth with the other. He looked like a refugee from an episode of "The Waltons". He was obviously in heaven.  
  
Major Charles and Margaret were reminiscing about their first meeting, and Jarod   
was savoring every word.  
  
"I only had two day's leave from the base." The Major continued. "But Maggie   
said that she was too busy studying for her college exams. She wouldn't even have a cup of coffee with me."  
  
Jarod's parents smiled lovingly at each other.  
  
"But your father was very persistent, Jarod." Margaret went on. "He followed me   
all the way from the diner to the library. I told him I was going to call security if he didn't leave me alone."   
  
Jarod grinned. "What did you do, Dad?"  
  
Major Charles laughed. "I told her that I would help her study for her bio-  
chemistry exam. If she passed it, she'd have to agree to have dinner with me the next night."  
  
Jarod looked from one parent to the other. "Did you pass?" He asked.  
  
Margaret smiled slyly. "I aced it." She shrugged. "So, I had to marry him."  
  
"We dated for eighteen months and eloped right after she graduated." The Major   
explained.  
  
Margaret frowned and concentrated on her plate as she added, "The news of our   
marriage was not well received at The Centre. My mother was furious."  
  
Parker's head shot up at the older woman's remark. "The Centre? You knew   
about the Centre even then?"   
  
Margaret nodded. She gazed and the stunned faces of Jarod and Miss Parker, then   
sighed heavily and said, "It's time that you two knew the whole story."   
  
"Our family's story starts over a hundred years ago with your great-grandfather,   
Miss Parker." Margaret began.   
  
Jarod interrupted, "Yes, we learned about him on the Island of Carthis. He killed his family in exchange for some mystical scrolls. Then came to America and started The Centre."  
  
Margaret nodded. "Yes. He came to The States, a wealthy man. However, your   
great grandfather had been in this country less than 24 hours when a young boy picked his pocket. The boy was an orphan, a child of the streets. He was no more than seven years old but he'd lived alone on the streets for as long as he could remember. He was known only as Tobias.  
  
Tobias was quick-witted and very resourceful. When Mr. Parker finally caught up   
with the boy, he realized that this boy knew his way around the city. Tobias could get him things that normally would not be easy to find. The two of them made a deal and began working together."  
  
"Poor kid didn't know what he was in for." Miss Parker groused.  
  
"Actually, Tobias became a devoted friend and servant. Mr. Parker raised him,   
educated him. For years, the two were inseparable. As Tobias grew, so did The Centre. As an adult, everyone at The Centre called him Mr. Tobias and he became Mr. Parker's right hand man.   
  
Over the years, Mr. Parker had remarried. His new wife gave him one child, a   
son. But, the son was a vain and spoiled child, greedy and rotten."  
  
Margaret shrugged, "Maybe fate cursed Mr. Parker for destroying the pure love   
he had with his first family. Anyway, Mr. Parker decided that he would not leave his money and power to his evil son. In memory of his dead daughter, Angel, he decided that all his assets would be put in trust. That trust would support his son and other family that he should have until a female heir could be produced. He wanted to leave everything to his Angel. He believed that she would be born into the family again."  
  
"The son was your grandfather, Miss Parker." Margaret pointed at Miss Parker.   
"You are the first female heir in the Parker family. You are the Angel that inherits The Centre."  
  
Jarod frowned. "But how do I fit into all this?" He asked. "Do they want me back   
just because I'm a pretender?"  
  
"Let her finish, son" Major Charles soothed. "There's more."  
  
Margaret took a long sip of juice from her glass and then continued. "Well, as you can guess, that greedy son, your grandfather, was not pleased by his father's decision. He hoped to kill his father and destroy his will, thereby inheriting The Centre and it's power. But Mr. Parker had suspected that and had taken precautions."   
  
"Mr. Parker gave his trusted friend Tobias his will and half of everything he   
owned. He gave Tobias the power to control the trust fund and thereby control the Parker fortune."  
  
"Less than a year later, Mr. Parker died. His son had poisoned him. Tobias, fearing for his own life, took his young bride and fled the country."  
  
"To Africa." Jarod supplied in wonder. The pieces of the puzzle began to fall into place in Jarod's mind.  
  
"Yes," Margaret smiled. "To Africa."  
  
She continued, "Tobias was a brilliant man. He managed to build his own fortune   
and eventually created a headquarters in Africa. The purpose was to create a judicial council of sorts, to keep the Parker heritage in tact and fulfill the old man's will.   
  
Tobias was a bit more traditional in his views. He wanted a male heir. When his   
beloved wife died giving birth to a daughter, he created the Triumverate. This three-person group would supervise all Centre business and control all interests while doing it's best to increase holdings. This Triumverate would provide for his daughter and her family following Tobias' death."  
  
"And that daughter would be..." Miss Parker asked.  
  
"My mother. Tobias had no other children." Margaret answered. "I am also an   
only child. You, Jarod, are my first-born son. You're the first boy born in my family in three generations. You are the heir to all the Triumverate holdings."  
  
"My God." Miss Parker gasped. Her fork slipped from her fingers in shock and   
clattered onto her near-empty plate.  
  
"Well," Jarod said numbly. "That explains a great deal, doesn't it?" He glanced   
across the table at Parker.   
  
She stared back at him open mouthed.   
  
Margaret went on. "When the two of you were born, Catherine and I had such   
wonderful plans for you both." She touched Jarod's arm affectionately. "She and I met when Catherine married your father, Miss Parker. Their wedding had been a huge Centre affair. Everyone connected to the Centre had been invited. Later, when we both realized we were pregnant at about the same time, we became good friends."  
  
Jarod had been studying his hands for the last several moments. But now his head   
shot up. "When is my birthday?" he asked desperately.  
  
Margaret smiled. "November 27th."  
  
Jarod looked at Miss Parker, a sad smile on his face. "I'm older than you."  
  
Parker stared at him in silence. She looked at the other faces around the table.   
Jarod's parents and his sister were smiling happily. Ben was listening with a polite curiosity as he sipped at a cup of coffee. John, like any typical teenager, was blissfully ignoring everything while he helped himself to another stack of pancakes.  
  
Didn't they see? She asked herself. Didn't they realize what they had just done?   
All Jarod's plans of leaving The Centre forever had been destroyed by his mother's revelation. Jarod's smile from this morning was gone. Parker knew that his mind was racing, she could see the way his eyes darted back and forth in near panic. Even his posture had changed. He was sitting very straight in his chair, as though at attention. She had seen him sit that way before, during simulations at the Centre.   
  
But Margaret kept talking as though nothing had changed. Parker closed her eyes   
as the reality of it all sunk in. Margaret didn't realize that she was frightening her son. No one in the room knew Jarod well enough to read the subtle changes in his body language, indicating tension. No one knew, except Miss Parker.  
  
"The two of you shared a play pen many times when you were babies." Margaret   
continued obliviously. "Catherine and I talked often about how we would raise the two of you together. By then, we both knew about the corruption within the Centre and the Triumverate. We hoped that the two of you would grow up and turn the Centre into a more humane and compassionate place, pursuing more altruistic goals."   
  
"Then they took you away from us, Jarod." Margaret said sadly. "The men   
running the Centre had wealth and power. They weren't willing to give up their   
positions."  
  
"Why not just kill us?" Jarod asked.  
  
"They couldn't." Margaret answered. "The will states that if either of you should die without heirs of your own, everything should be sold on the public market and the revenue split amongst the council members. The power of the Centre would be gone forever."  
  
"Raines and the Triumverate wouldn't want that." Jarod mumbled.  
  
"No, " Margaret agreed. "So they couldn't harm either of you. But they could find ways of controlling you. Mr. Parker took you away from us Jarod, and locked you away so that you would never find out about your heritage. If you never came forward to claim your inheritance, the Triumverate would never lose its power. They killed Catherine for the same reason. She couldn't be allowed to tell you about our plan."  
  
"The fact that you were their prized pretender was just a bonus." Major Charles   
added.  
  
"Mr. Raines kidnapped your little brother, Kyle, in order to keep us in line."   
Margaret continued. "He couldn't kill you, Jarod. But Kyle..." Jarod's mother brushed a tear from her cheek. "Raines used that sweet baby to control your father and me."  
  
Jarod chewed thoughtfully at his lower lip as tears formed in his eyes.  
  
"But that's all behind us now." Emily interrupted with glee, "From now on,   
everything will be fine. You know who you are. You can claim your birthright and we can all live in peace."   
  
Miss Parker heard Jarod's strangled gulp across the table and for the first time in her life, Parker's vision clouded with a red haze. She sprang up so suddenly that her chair skittered across the floor and toppled over. Parker couldn't stop the rage that suddenly overwhelmed her and she didn't want to try.  
  
"Do you have any idea what you are asking?" Parker growled. Jarod's family   
stared at her in bewilderment. "You're asking him to walk into Hell and take the devil's office." She yelled.  
  
"Parker," Jarod shook his head sadly, "don't."  
  
"No!" Parker screamed. "This is not fair. You've worked so hard to escape the   
Centre. Now, they are asking you to go back! Leave the Centre behind, forever, you said. Hah!"   
  
Jarod stood and started around the table toward her. "Parker, you've been trying   
to get me back there for five years. Why is this any different?"  
  
Unshed tears burned in Parker's eyes. "I am not your mother." She carefully   
stressed each word, visibly shaking in her fury. "She's supposed to protect you not send you back to that torture chamber."  
  
Jarod shook his head sadly. "You're not angry at my mother," Jarod said gently.   
"You're angry at your own mother."  
  
"You sanctimonious bastard." Parker snarled. In the blink of an eye she had   
pulled her pistol from the waistband at the small of her back. She jammed the muzzle of the gun against Jarod's chest just above his heart.  
  
Major Charles and Ben both jumped to their feet and Emily screamed. Jarod   
didn't even flinch, he simply stood there.  
  
"I should just pull the trigger." Miss Parker hissed. "If you're dead, they have to sell everything anyway. The Centre will be gone and I can get on with my life. My OWN life."  
  
Jarod shrugged. "If I'm dead, Parker, they have no reason to let you live. They'll kill you for spite." He murmured.  
  
Parker's anger evaporated. She lowered the gun and slumped against a nearby   
counter. "My mother was never going to rescue us from the Centre, Jarod." Parker   
whispered. "She was going to train us to take over. She wanted us to run the Centre her way." Parker's lip began to quiver. "We've been nothing more than pawns in this sick game since the day we were born."  
  
As a sob escaped her lips, Jarod stepped forward and wrapped his arms around   
her. She clung to him desperately for the briefest of moments before shoving him away violently.   
  
"Back off, Rat-boy." Parker growled. "Just leave me alone." She begged desolately. "I just want to be left alone." She abruptly turned toward the kitchen door and slammed out of the house.  
  
Miss Parker stomped across the back porch and sat down heavily on the wooden   
steps. She wrapped her arms around her middle, hugging herself. Misery threatened to overwhelm her as she began to rock back and forth. Parker suddenly wished for the numbness that had occupied her soul the day of her father's funeral. Her feelings were too sharp, too intense and she longed for the emotional blankness that had plagued her less than two days ago.  
  
Several minutes went by before Parker heard soft footsteps behind her.   
  
"Here." Jarod said as he placed a blanket around her shoulders and sat down   
beside her. "You should let me check your shoulder." He said nonchalantly.  
  
Parker dropped the blanket off of the one shoulder and turned toward Jarod   
wordlessly. Jarod unbuttoned her blouse and pushed the clothing away from her wound. He spent the next several minutes, carefully removing the bandage and examining her shoulder. When Jarod was satisfied that all was well, he applied a fresh bandage from his pocket and refastened her blouse.  
  
Jarod then took her hand in his and caressed her knuckles. "How is your hand?   
Can you wiggle your fingers for me?" She obliged. "Good." He said. "Has the feeling returned?"  
  
Parker nodded. "I'm fine, Jarod."  
  
Jarod scoffed. "No. You're not fine." He said. "Physically, you'll be all right. But emotionally... " Jarod sighed. "I think it will be a while before either of us is feeling fine again."  
  
"You're going back." Parker stated without question.  
  
"Not right away." Jarod answered. "There are plans to be made. I need to try to   
account for all the variables. Decide on the best approach. But, yeah. I'm going back. Too many lives depend on it."   
  
"You need me to go with you." Parker said softly.  
  
"You don't have to." Jarod assured her. "If you don't want to come, I won't make   
you. I'll find a way to do it alone."  
  
Parker shook her head. "No. You and I are in this together, Jarod. We always have been. We never had any other choice."  
  
Parker sighed heavily and turned her attention to the yard. There was a large bird feeder in the center of a well-tended garden. Parker concentrated on the birds flitting back and forth from the feeder to the nearby trees. It was peaceful here and Parker allowed herself to find a little solace in the quiet serenity.   
  
It was a long time before she pulled her attention from the wildlife and saw that Jarod was no longer at her side. He had moved to a deck chair a few feet away. At some point, Jarod had stretched out on the chair and fallen asleep.   
  
With a start, Parker realized that in all the years she had known him, she had   
never seen Jarod sleep. The simple act of sleeping required one to lower their guard. For the first time in their lives, Jarod had lowered his defenses and fallen asleep beside her.   
  
At that moment, Parker had a startling revelation. Jarod trusted her. Parker knew that he trusted her completely and without reservation. Even more stunning was the dawning realization that Parker trusted him more than anyone else alive. She always had.  
  
Tears were streaming silently down her cheeks when Jarod's eyelids fluttered and   
he woke a moment later. "What's wrong?" He asked.  
  
"You're the only person in my life who's never let me down, Jarod." Miss Parker   
whispered. "You've never lied to me."   
  
"Hey," Jarod shrugged. "That's what friends are for, right?"  
  
"Is that what we are? Friends?" Parker asked as she brushed the moisture from her face.  
  
Jarod sat up and smiled. "I truly hope so, Miss Parker."  
  
After a pause Parker said, "I've done some mean things to you in the past five   
years, Jarod."  
  
"Some of the stunts I've pulled on you haven't been that nice either." Jarod   
replied sheepishly.  
  
Parker sniffed and turned her attention to the birds once more.  
  
Jarod left the chair and sat beside her on the steps.  
  
"Truce?" He asked and held his hand toward her.  
  
Parker smiled at him. "Okay, truce" she said as they shared a handshake. "So,   
what's our next move? Do we head for Delaware?"  
  
Jarod shook his head. "No, Montana." He grinned at the surprised look on   
Parker's face. "I know a place there where we can all hide out while you recuperate. I've contacted Ethan by email and he's going to meet us in St. Louis in a couple of days. I think we should start that way this afternoon."  
  
"So soon?" Parker asked as Jarod stood and helped her to her feet.   
  
"One thing I've learned in the past five years, Miss Parker," Jarod said. "When   
my gut tells me its time to go, I go."  
  
"And I thought you were hard to catch because you're a genius." Parker teased.  
  
"I'd rather be lucky than good." Jarod said playfully.   
  
Parker answered, "You're both lucky and good, Franken-boy. Otherwise I'd have   
caught you years ago."  
  
Jarod leaned toward her, took her hand and murmured, "I'm glad you didn't catch   
me."  
  
"So am I." Parker squeezed his hand gently.  
  
Then the two walked into the house to inform the others of their new plans. 


	3. Repercussions

Disclaimer : The Characters Miss Parker, Sydney, Jarod, Broots and The Center are all property   
of MTM, TNT and NBC Productions and are used without permission.  
No money has been involved here and no infringement is intended.  
03/01/02  
  
  
  
PRINCIPATUS UMBILICUS   
By Phenyx  
Part 3 of 3  
  
  
Broots shifted nervously from one foot to the other. He smoothed the back of his hair before jabbing at the elevator button for the fourth time.  
  
"Calm down, Broots" Sydney urged. "You're working yourself into a frenzy."  
  
"Yeah, right. Calm down." Broots mumbled to himself. Broots attempted to see his reflection in the closed elevator doors in order to straighten his tie. The tie was a dark black piece of silk that perfectly matched his accompanying suit. However, despite the professionalism of his attire, Broots still carried the aura of a rumpled computer technician.  
  
Broots shifted back and forth again. "How can I calm down, Sydney?" he asked as he glanced nervously about. "We've been called to a Centre board meeting. I've never been summoned to a board meeting before."  
  
Sydney, similarly dressed in one of his nicer suits, simply shrugged. "I've been asked to speak to the Board in the past. It is nothing to be concerned about."  
  
The elevator doors opened and the two men stepped into the empty vehicle.   
  
"The entire Board will be there, Syd." Broots swallowed hard. "Do you even know why we were called to this meeting?"  
  
Sydney clasped his hands behind his back and answered, "I've heard that the Triumvirate will be in attendance."  
  
This news sent Broots into a fresh set of jitters. His hands shook so badly that he could barely press the button for their destination. "Do you think that the rumors are true?" Broots nearly whimpered. "The scuttlebutt is that the Triumvirate is under new management."  
  
"I believe I've heard something along those lines." Sydney said. He was concentrating on the lights above the door indicating their current level of progress. Sydney was trying hard to keep Broots as calm as possible. But truth be told, Sydney was a bit apprehensive himself. Last night, they had received a summons to this early morning meeting. They had been told only the time and place for the appointment. Neither man had been given any other information regarding an agenda or purpose for the sudden gathering.  
  
The elevator doors opened and the two men found themselves in a hallway on one of the upper floors of The Tower. More than a dozen other men and women, also dressed in business suits, were making their way down the hallway toward the conference room.  
  
Broots leaned close to Sydney and whispered, "I heard that not even Mr. Raines knows who's taken over the Triumvirate. I heard that whoever it is he's worse than Mutumbo ever was."  
  
"That would be unfortunate." Sydney replied, his voice deceptively calm.  
  
Broots nodded. "No kidding." Sydney and Broots hung back in the hallway as others entered the room ahead of them. "I heard that one member of the Triumvirate opposed the shift in power and within a matter of days she had basically disappeared."  
  
Sydney lifted his eyebrows in concern. "Murdered?" he asked.  
  
Broots shook his head. "Worse. Every electronic indication that she had ever existed was eradicated. Financial records, educational background, social security information, were all gone. She was completely ruined, a non-person. The woman couldn't even buy a cup of coffee." Broots grabbed Sydney by the arm. "Do you have any idea how difficult it is to erase someone like that? Not even her Centre connections could protect her."  
  
"I, for one, am going to be very careful not to say anything negative about our mysterious new leadership." Lyle said as he suddenly appeared behind Broots.  
  
Broots jumped visibly as Lyle clapped him on the shoulder.  
  
Lyle laughed. "Switch to decaf, Mr. Broots. You'll live longer. Or at the very least, you'll save in dry cleaning bills." Lyle gave Broots a final pat on the back as he added, "You'll soil your pants less." Lyle smiled serenely at them before moving in to the conference room.  
  
Sydney sighed, "We had best get inside, Broots. We don't want to be late."  
  
In the conference room, Sydney and Broots found a spot to stand along the back wall. The room was full to capacity with an assortment of Centre personnel. As Head-chairman of the board, Mr. Raines sat at one end of a long table located in front of the room. The table was large and spanned the width of one end of the room. The rest of the room had been set up with rows of chairs, all of which were now full. The center three places at the table, directly facing the audience, were reserved for the Triumvirate. These spots were still vacant.  
  
Broots shifted, and straightened his tie once more.  
  
"Broots." Sydney snapped, losing his patience. "You are going to strangle yourself with that thing."  
  
"I can't help it." Broots shook. "What if they decide that we've failed in our pursuit of Jarod? What if they ask us to justify the last five and a half years?" Broots rolled his eyes anxiously and moaned. "What about Miss Parker? What if they ask us about her?"  
  
"We have no idea where Miss Parker has gone or why." Sydney pointed out.   
  
"But she's been missing for months and no one has ever asked us about it." Broots frowned. "They know she's gone. What if this new leader thinks we know something about her disappearance?"   
  
"Broots, please." Sydney begged. "We'll find out soon enough."  
  
As the next few minutes ticked by, several more people entered the room. Lyle took a chair next to Raines at the conference table. Every available spot was filled, while the three chairs reserved for the Triumvirate remained empty.   
  
Sydney noticed that two sweepers had taken up positions on either side of the doorway. He frowned. Sydney didn't recognize either of the men.  
  
At eight o'clock, the time the meeting was scheduled to begin, Mr. Raines picked up a gavel and knocked it against the tabletop to quiet the room.  
  
"It would seem that our meeting organizers have not yet arrived." He wheezed. "We will wait for a few more minutes."  
  
Ten minutes later, the room was hushed, only a few people murmured quietly to one another. No one had left the room, but many had begun glancing nervously about.  
  
Mr. Raines had just picked up the gavel to dismiss those in attendance when the conference doors abruptly opened. A handful of people entered the room together. Sydney could see a Triumvirate member that he recognized walking along side another man that he did not know. There were three more sweepers in the group, easily recognizable by their clothing and demeanor. The last two people to enter the room, Sydney could not see from his vantage point.  
  
Sydney watched with interest as the group made its way through the crowd toward the conference table. The room filled with a hum of excitement. As the three Triumvirate members took their seats, Lyle, jumped from his chair in shock and the noise in the room became deafening.  
  
Jarod was calmly sitting in the Triumvirate seat of power, his hands calmly clasped in front of him as his eyes scanned the room.  
  
"What is going on here?" Lyle yelled.  
  
One of the Triumvirate members glared at Lyle. "Sit down Mr. Lyle." He ordered. He then took his own gavel and pounded on the table for quiet.   
  
Once the room had settled down, the Triumvirate member continued. "Ladies and gentlemen, I'm sure that some of you are aware that the Triumvirate has recently had a change in leadership. I would like to take this opportunity to introduce you all to Mr. Jarod. He recently inherited the Triumvirate from his great-grandfather."  
  
Jarod stood slowly and gazed out at the crowd gathered before him. "Thank you, Mr. Lucas."  
  
Sydney and Broots glanced at each other in surprise. Sydney, though stunned, took a moment to study his protégé. Jarod's hair was cut short and business-like. His face was clean-shaven and expressionless. He wore an expensive, tailored suit that had probably cost a small fortune. He wore a ruby red silk tie, clipped with a silver tie clip shaped like the sign for infinity. Jarod's attitude and attire exuded a sense of power and intimidation.  
  
Sydney couldn't stop the smile that suddenly spread across his face.  
  
Jarod bowed his head slightly toward Mr. Lucas, turned toward the rest of the room and said crisply, "My name is Jarod. Unless specifically told otherwise, you will call me Mr. Jarod. Effective immediately, I am in charge." He paused for a moment before continuing, carefully stressing each word. "I am not a member of the Triumvirate. I am not leader of the Triumvirate. I AM the Triumvirate. There are no appeals to my decisions. My word is final."  
  
Jarod paused and glared meaningfully at those gathered before him. "Anyone who does not wish to abide by my rules may leave now. Just get up and walk out, there will be no questions, no retribution. Simply walk away. But, take nothing with you."   
  
Jarod paused again while everyone in the room looked around. No one left.  
  
"Good. Now on to our next piece of business."   
  
As if on cue, a figure stepped forward. She crossed the room and stopped directly in front of the conference table.  
  
Jarod inclined his head in her direction and said, "Miss Parker, I believe you have something to present to the Board?"  
  
Miss Parker stood regally before the Centre board members in an exquisite burgundy colored suit. The skirt was very short and the jacket quite long as was typical for Miss Parker's tastes. She looked cool and confident and radiated authority.  
  
"Yes, thank you Mr. Jarod." She stepped forward and placed a folder full of paperwork on the table in front of Jarod. "I have come to claim my birthright. I have here documents, proving my heritage, and a will stating that I am the sole inheritor of The Centre."  
  
Jarod picked up the folder and handed it to another man sitting at the table. "Mr. Olivier?" he asked.  
  
The other man stood and replied, "Mr. Jarod, the legal department has already checked the validity of these documents and Miss Parker's claim to this property. We find that The Centre is legally hers in totality, sir."  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Olivier." The other man sat back down. "Miss Parker," Jarod continued. "Your claim has been verified and approved. The Centre is in your hands." Jarod then sat and surrendered the floor to Miss Parker.  
  
Parker immediately walked to the end of the table to stand arrogantly before Mr. Raines. She considered him for a moment before she said simply, "Raines, you're fired." She then gestured to two of the sweepers that had entered with her, "Escort Mr. Raines off of the premises immediately."  
  
Raines was stupefied. "You can't do this to me!" he growled.  
  
"I just did." Miss Parker hissed.  
  
"I've devoted my life to the Centre." Raines argued. "I helped build it."   
  
Miss Parker nodded briefly to the sweepers. The two men grabbed Raines by the arms and began to pull him from the room. "Your things will be sent to you, Raines." Miss Parker said as she moved around the table to take the now empty chair. "And don't worry about losing any of the information in your computer." She added sweetly as she stood beside her chair. "We have already confiscated your hard drive."   
  
Raines eyes registered shock at her last statement. "Lyle!" Raines cried. "Do something!"   
  
Lyle looked up at Miss Parker, then glanced across the table at Jarod. Jarod glared back at him with cold eyes and a predatory smile. Lyle, ever vigilant of his own self-preservation, wordlessly looked down to study his hands.  
  
After the sweepers had removed Raines from the room, Parker took a moment to survey those gathered before her. She then turned to Jarod, bowed her head slightly toward him and sat down.  
  
Jarod stood and looked around the room briefly. "Miss Parker's actions are fully supported by me and by the Triumvirate." He intoned. "Opposition to her will be seen as dissent against the Triumvirate and will not be tolerated." Jarod paused dramatically. "Each of you will be scheduled to meet personally with Miss Parker and myself by the end of the day. Any questions that you may have will be addressed during that interview. That will be all."  
  
Sydney watched in anticipation as Jarod, Miss Parker and their small entourage strode toward the doors. He wanted a few moments to speak with Jarod and Miss Parker. However, the group left the room without even glancing in Sydney's direction. Broots and Syd exchanged a confused and slightly disappointed look.  
  
Broots shrugged, "Well, at least we know that Miss Parker is safe." He said.  
  
Sydney raised one eyebrow. "Is she Broots? Are any of us?"  
  
A young woman walked up to them, "Sirs?" she asked. "Your interviews are to be conducted immediately. Please follow me." The young woman led them out of the conference room and down the hallway to the elevators. They rode the elevators to the top floor of the Tower.  
  
The elevators opened onto a large reception area. There were two sweepers on guard next to a receptionist's desk. The young woman nodded to the young man sitting at the desk. Sydney and Broots followed the woman past the sweepers.   
  
As they passed the reception desk, they entered an area buzzing with activity. There were four more desks arranged in this area. Sitting at two of the desks were middle-aged women. One had a small cassette player on her desk, connected to her ear by way of a small headset. She was typing on a word processor at an amazing speed. Broots assumed that she was transcribing dictation of some sort.  
The second woman sat at her desk in front of a large stack of computer print-outs. She seemed to be scanning through the papers and highlighting specific pieces of information.   
  
At the third desk sat a young man who looked to be in his late twenties. He had an appointment scheduling program open on his computer. As he talked on the phone, he was filling the schedule with names.  
The fourth desk was located to the left of a set of double doors leading to the corner office. This desk had no current occupant but next to it, Sam stood waiting patiently.  
  
"Please sit down, gentlemen. Mr. Jarod will be with you in just a moment." The young woman gestured them toward a couch located nearby. The three men looked at each other anxiously and then sat as instructed.  
  
The woman went to the vacant desk and sat down. She pressed a button located on her phone and said, "Excuse me, sirs, but your 8:30 is here."  
Jarod's voice rose from the phone's speaker. "Thank you, Alice. I'll buzz you when I'm ready."  
  
Alice then turned to her computer, logged on and began working.  
  
Sydney turned to Sam and said, "Have you seen any of these people before?"   
  
Sam looked around suspiciously. "No, Sir." He shrugged. "But then I don't spend much time in the Tower either." He added.  
  
A short buzzing sound came from Alice's desk, making Broots jump.  
The girl stood and said, "You may all go in now." She said as she led them to the double doors and ushered them inside.  
  
The inner office was decorated in shades of gray. There was a large desk located in the center of the room. The top of the desk was clear except for a phone, a desk pad, one pencil and a red notebook. In front of the desk was a chair and to one side there was a couch and two lamps.   
  
Along the opposite wall was a work area. There were bookshelves, filing cabinets and a long counter lined with three computers in varying stages of functionality. Any available open space on the counter was piled high with boxes and assorted files.  
  
Jarod was sitting behind the desk, his hands clasped in front of him as he waited for his visitors. Miss Parker sat perched on one corner of the desk with her legs crossed at the ankles.  
  
"Welcome, gentlemen." Jarod said. "Sam, please sit down." Sam sat in the chair stationed in front of the desk as Jarod instructed, while Sydney and Broots sat on the couch.  
  
Jarod studied the sweeper in silence for several long moments. Sam looked from Jarod to Miss Parker, questioningly.  
  
"Well, Sam." Jarod finally began. "Miss Parker tells me that I should trust you."  
  
Sam blinked in surprise then responded, "I'm honored that she should have such confidence in me, Sir."  
  
Sam glanced at Miss Parker but she had a totally neutral look on her face. Sam couldn't read anything into her expression.  
  
Jarod nodded. "She says that you are loyal."  
  
"I try to be, Sir." Sam answered.  
  
"Loyal to Miss Parker?" Jarod asked. "Or loyal to The Centre?"  
  
"Both, Sir." Sam answered simply.  
  
"Ah," Jarod said as he leaned forward in his chair. "But there have been times when those two loyalties have been in conflict. Isn't that true?"  
  
"Yes, Sir." Sam nodded. "But now that Miss Parker is running things, my loyalty to her and my dedication to The Centre are the same thing."  
  
Jarod's face broke into a grin. "Good answer, Sam. Very good answer."   
Jarod glanced at Miss Parker and nodded approvingly.  
  
Miss Parker rose from her position and handed Sam a small piece of plastic about the size of a credit card. "Sam," Miss Parker said. "I'm promoting you to head of security. This card will give you access to every room in the facility."  
Sam took the card and looked at her, astonishment written on his face.  
  
"I want you to take a dozen dependable men and sweep The Centre from top to bottom. I want an inventory done of every single room, every lab, every broom closet." Miss Parker commanded. "Any door that you can't get through with that card, you are ordered to break down immediately. Understood?"   
  
Sam nodded. "Yes Ma'am."   
  
"Get on it right away. I want every floor searched and cataloged within the next 12 hours." Miss Parker glanced at her watch. "I'll be expecting your report by 8 o'clock tonight."  
  
Sam stood and headed for the exit. As he reached the door, he turned and looked at Miss Parker. "I hope that I can prove worthy of your confidence in me, Miss Parker." He said.  
  
"You will." Miss Parker stated confidently.  
  
"Sam," Jarod called as the sweeper opened the door, "You'd better." He warned, his voice dripping with menace.  
  
Sam nodded in understanding and quickly left the room.  
  
"Intimidation, Jarod?" Sydney asked. "I expected more from you than such petty gangster like methods." Sydney added jokingly.  
  
Jarod turned an ice-cold expression toward the older man. "Whatever works, Doctor."  
  
Sydney blinked in surprise. Jarod's demeanor was completely serious. There was no trace of warmth in his expression as he calmly turned toward Broots and Sydney.  
  
Miss Parker stepped toward them and began talking in a similarly detached manner. "Mr. Broots," she said in a clipped tone. "I have increased your clearance level in the mainframe." She took a piece of paper from her pocket and handed it to Broots. "This is your new login and password. You'll pick a new password upon initial login. The new security system requires that the password be a combination of letters, symbols and numbers. It will need to be changed every ten days."  
  
Broots took the piece of paper, nodding nervously.  
  
Miss Parker continued, "I've given you the highest possible clearance level. You now have access to every file on every computer in the entire facility. You will do a backup of the entire mainframe immediately as well as retrieve any files deleted within the last 48 hours. I want a comprehensive list of all retrieved files delivered to me by 8 P.M. this evening."  
  
Broots stood and started shuffling toward the door. "Yes, Miss Parker."  
  
"Jarod," Sydney abruptly stood and moved toward the desk. "This isn't like you. Issuing demands, making implied threats. What are you trying to prove?"  
  
Jarod leaned forward in his chair to glare at Sydney across the desk. "You trained me well, Doctor." Jarod's avoidance of first names was a method of intimidation and Sydney knew it. "You taught me to be anything I want to be. Why not this?"   
  
Sydney felt an icy chill run down his spine. Only Jarod's moral compass had kept anyone at The Centre safe in the past. If Jarod had now learned to ignore his sense of right and wrong, his innate sense of justice, there was no telling what he was capable of doing to the people who had tortured him when he was a child. Sydney glanced nervously from Miss Parker to Broots, hoping to find some support. Broots flicked a frightened glance back at Sydney before looking down to study his slip of paper with great intent.  
  
"Broots!" Miss Parker barked. "You have work to do." She hissed, stressing each word with a loud snap of her fingers.   
  
Broots jumped and scurried from the room like a startled rabbit. "Right away, Miss Parker." He mumbled as the door closed quickly behind him.  
  
Miss Parker then turned toward Sydney and began issuing orders the same way she had for Sam and Mr. Broots. "Sydney, I want you to find Angelo. Find him and bring him to me. Then I want you to go down to renewal wing and collect all the medical files on every patient there. Collect medical histories from each one personally if you can." She glared at him meaningfully before she went on. "After renewal wing, I want you to bring me the names of any individuals who may still be isolated on SL-23. I don't care if they are part of the pretender project or some other experiment. I want the names of each and every one of them along with a brief statement regarding their current mental and emotional state."  
  
Sydney looked from Jarod to Miss Parker and then back again. "Jarod," Sydney urged as he paced across the room. "You can't just set them free."  
  
Jarod watched Sydney wordlessly, his fingertips touching in a pinnacle in front of him.   
  
Miss Parker answered. "Sydney, I am giving these orders. Not Jarod." She said sternly.  
  
"We both know that Jarod has carefully planned all of this," Sydney argued. He then pounded a fist against the desk. "You can't just let them all loose. Some of those poor creatures have been in isolation for decades, Jarod." Sydney said. "You of all people should know how frightening, how traumatic the outside world could be for them."  
  
"Don't you dare tell me how they feel, Sydney," Jarod growled as he rose slowly from the chair. "Don't you dare!" Jarod was suddenly furious. His rage radiated from him like a blast from a furnace. The intensity of Jarod's anger caused Sydney to step back in surprise and fear. "Do you have any idea how long I had my escape planned before I actually tried it?" Jarod started to stalk menacingly toward Sydney, forcing the older man to back across the room. "Two years, Sydney. For more than two years I had everything ready. I had accounted for every possible scenario, every minute variable. I managed to hide a full suit of clothing and a set of stolen keys in my room for two years." Jarod had successfully backed Sydney against the wall. "It took me that long overcome my apprehension. I had to convince myself that nothing out there, no vague undefined fear, could be worse than the horrors I had to face here at the Centre."  
  
Sydney swallowed hard as Jarod poked him roughly in the chest. "So don't you tell me how to deal with the others you've locked up on SL-23. They aren't creatures Sydney. They are people. So you just do as you're told and get Miss Parker all the information she's asked you for."  
  
Sydney found himself nodding his head sadly as Jarod turned and started back to his desk. "Very well, Jarod."   
  
Jarod whirled back to Sydney and hissed, "Mr. Jarod! Until specifically told otherwise, Doctor."  
  
Sydney ground his teeth for a moment, looked to Miss Parker and said caustically, "You've done an excellent job tutoring him, Miss Parker. I'm sure he'll fit in quite well here in The Tower."  
  
Miss Parker glared at Sydney in warning. "I'll be expecting your report by 8 PM." She said simply.  
  
"Yes Madame Chair Person." Sydney replied icily with a small bow as he opened the door and left the room.  
  
  
Sydney glanced at his watch nervously as he rode the elevator to the top floor of the Tower. He was already ten minutes late for his appointment with Jarod and Miss Parker. Sydney had fetched Angelo that morning and had taken him to the office as instructed. The young man stationed at the reception desk had ushered Angelo away before Sydney had even stepped from the elevator. As a result, Sydney had not seen either Miss Parker or Jarod since their earlier confrontation.  
  
Now, it was after 8 P.M. and Sydney was again headed toward the corner office on the top floor. He shifted the large stack of folders and paperwork that he carried under one arm. Sydney had done what Parker had asked of him, meticulously documenting his sessions with each individual in renewal wing and every person confined on SL-23.   
  
Most of the subjects had been uncooperative at best. Those who were sane enough to understand their situation had been frightened and suspicious. Others, an unfortunate few, were totally ignorant of their surroundings and nearly catatonic. One young woman with long tangled hair had simply stood in a corner and wept miserably when Sydney spoke to her. For Sydney, it had been a heart-wrenching, eye-opening experience.  
  
The elevator reached its destination and Sydney stepped into the reception area. The people who had been working here this morning were still present and seemed very busy, a fact that Sydney found disquieting. In the rest of the building, nearly all the staff had gone home. Ever other level of The Centre was practically deserted while this area was a beehive of activity.  
  
Sydney began to walk across the reception area toward the office when the young man at the reception desk stopped him.  
  
"I'm sorry, sir." The young man started. "But unescorted visitors must sign in." he said offering a clipboard and a pen for Sydney's signature.  
  
"I'm expected." Sydney said shortly as he continued toward the double doors.  
  
"Yes, sir." The young man quickly stood and moved to block Sydney's progress. "But I am still required to get a signature. And Ronald here will need to look through those papers, sir." He added, gesturing toward the sweeper to his left to indicate which one was Ronald.  
  
Sydney stared at the young man for a moment, dumbfounded, then handed over his stack of papers. Ronald began to flip through the folders while the receptionist abruptly produced a hand held metal detector and began to run the device back and forth near Sydney's body.  
  
"What is your name, young man?" Sydney suddenly asked. Sydney was feeling disjointed and struggled to find some sense of stability in the mundane question.  
  
"My name is Arthur, sir," he said without looking up. Arthur was a little man, barely taller than Sydney's shoulder. He was twig thin, with a pock marked face and very light blond hair. He looked like a librarian.  
  
Sydney continued with his questions. He hoped to gain some insight as to Jarod's new methods. "Have you worked for Mr. Jarod long?" Sydney asked.  
  
"A couple of months." The little man answered with a shrug.  
  
"Mr. Jarod can be quite menacing when he is angry, can't he?" Sydney pried.  
  
Arthur's face lit up with a smile. "Mr. Jarod never gets angry." He beamed. "Not unless you cross him. And I would never be that stupid."  
  
Sydney tilted his head curiously. "Because you fear him?" Syd asked.  
  
Arthur frowned. "No, sir. I owe Mr. Jarod my life. Why would I be afraid of him?"  
  
The sweeper named Ronald handed the stack of papers back to Sydney and said, "All of us working in this area owe either Mr. Jarod or Miss Parker a great deal. That's why we feel so devoted to them both."  
  
Sydney nodded in understanding. Jarod had surrounded himself with people he had helped. He could depend on their loyalty because he had become a hero to each of them. Sydney arranged the folders under his arm and headed toward the office again. He'd gone barely two steps when Arthur grabbed his arm in a vice like grip. The little man was surprisingly strong and Sydney stopped in his tracks.  
  
"I must insist that you sign, sir." He said, offering the clipboard to Sydney once again.  
  
"Of course." Sydney answered. He took a pen and signed where Arthur indicated.   
As Sydney approached the office doors, the young woman from this morning, Alice, rose to escort him through the doors.   
  
"They're expecting you, Doctor." She said as she held the door for him.  
Sydney stepped inside and surveyed the room. A second desk had been added to the room near the work counter. This desk was less ornate than the first desk but seemed far more serviceable. Broots sat at this desk in front of a computer monitor as he typed frantically at the keyboard.   
  
Broots was still dressed in the same suit he had worn this morning, although the jacket was now unbuttoned. He looked rumpled and wrinkled after his long day. Beside him stood Miss Parker, reading the monitor over Broots shoulder. Her burgundy suit still looked as perfect and well pressed as it had this morning. She looked as though she had just stepped out of a beauty parlor, a fact that made Broots seem all the more disheveled in comparison.   
  
Jarod stood at the larger desk, removing his suit jacket, which he then tossed over the back of his chair carelessly. The desk, near spotless that morning, was now a jumbled collection of papers, files and computer printouts. On the floor at Jarod's feet, sat Angelo surrounded by photos and drawings. Angelo was happily scribbling away with a purple crayon on a large piece of blank paper.  
  
"Come in Sydney." Jarod said as he looked around at the mess. "Just put those files on the couch"  
  
Sydney set down his burden down and sat.  
  
Sam was pacing the room slowly. In one hand he carried a small shoebox. In the other, the held an electronic device of some kind and he was studying it carefully.  
  
Sam abruptly turned to Jarod and said, "That's it, Sir." He then stepped over Angelo and handed the box to Jarod. "I found one camera and two microphones." Sam said as he indicated toward the contents of the box.  
  
"That's it?" Jarod asked.  
  
"I checked three times, Sir." Sam stated confidently. "I'm sorry, Sir." Sam added with a frown on his face. "I should have checked this room for monitoring devices first thing this morning."  
  
Miss Parker looked up from the computer and said nonchalantly, "Nonsense, Sam. The fact that we were monitored all day made the performance that much more effective."  
  
Sydney and Sam both looked from Miss Parker to Jarod in surprise.   
  
"You were acting for those you knew would be watching." Sydney said with awe.  
  
"Of course," Miss Parker began. "We needed to buy ourselves some time. It will take several days for us to decide who will align with us and who will oppose us."  
  
Jarod chimed in, "No one would have followed my orders if I strolled in here and began acting like Mr. Rogers. That's how it works at The Centre. Make them fear you. Then teach them to respect you. Loyalty will eventually come from those who can be trusted. The rest will no longer be here." Jarod shrugged and went on, "It will take some time and a lot of work. But, everything will go as we've planned."  
  
Sydney sighed with relief. "It was a very believable performance this morning, Jarod. I had serious concerns about your state of mind and my personal safety"  
  
Jarod grinned. "I was convincing wasn't I?" he chuckled.  
  
Miss Parker scoffed. "You aught to win an Oscar, Genius." She clipped sarcastically.   
  
Jarod sat down at the desk and slumped into his chair. "Being a hard ass is exhausting." He complained as he loosened his tie. "However do you keep it up all the time, Parker?"  
  
Miss Parker cast an icy stare in his direction. She crossed her arms in front of her and said, "I have excellent stamina." She walked across the room and sat on the couch beside Sydney and his stack of papers.  
  
A mischievous smile spread across Jarod's face. "Is that so? I wonder," he said thoughtfully. "How could I possibly test the limits of your stamina, Parker?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at her.  
  
"Don't even think it, Rat-boy." Parker snorted. "You'd never survive the ordeal."  
  
Jarod laughed. "But I would surely die a happy man." He crowed.  
  
Without skipping a beat Parker added, "You would still be dead."  
  
"I imagine that it would be well worth the price." He said, still laughing. "Of course," Jarod continued sobering, "I do have an over active imagination. I could be wrong about you." He shrugged. "You may not be that good."  
  
Parker stiffened haughtily. "I'm better than your wildest dreams, Genius." She replied caustically.  
  
Jarod tilted his head thoughtfully. "I don't know, Parker." He said slowly. "I've dreamed about you a lot over the years. And in some of those dreams you've been pretty wild. You'd have some great expectations to live up to."  
  
The look of complete astonishment on Miss Parker's face sent Jarod into a new fit of laughter.  
  
"Do you enjoy tormenting me, Jarod?" Miss Parker sighed in exasperation.  
  
"Oh, I do." Jarod replied, wiping a tear from one eye. "I really do."   
  
Sydney looked at Parker and realized that despite her angry words, she wasn't upset. The irritation she tried to express was not reflected in her face. On the contrary, her blue eyes sparkled with laughter and mischief. The two of them were playing, Sydney admitted to himself. Jarod and Miss Parker were teasing each other and having a good time doing it.  
  
Sydney shook his head in wonder. He suddenly realized that Jarod was right. Everything was going to work out fine. Jarod and Parker alone were each formidable personalities. Together, they were undefeatable. There was no one who could challenge their authority. The Centre was about to enter a new age of enlightenment. The Parker legacy would go on, but it would be a far different legacy than had previously existed.  
  
Sydney smiled affectionately at the group before him. Sydney had watched the three of them grow up. He had watched helplessly as Jarod, Miss Parker and Angelo had been forced to deal with their separate demons. Soon, Sydney knew, the dark shadow that had darkened all of their lives would be gone forever.  
  
"I'm hungry." Jarod announced abruptly.  
  
"You're always hungry." Miss Parker grumbled.  
  
"Well, I haven't eaten all day, myself." Broots chimed in meekly.  
  
With a smile Jarod punched a button on his phone. "Alice?" He called. "Have diner for five delivered, please. Chinese food, I think. And order enough for yourself and the others as well."  
  
Jarod then picked up one of the folders lying on the desk and began reading through it quickly. Sydney followed suit and began going through the assorted paperwork with Miss Parker. In order to destroy all the nasty little secrets in The Centre, they had to uncover them all first. They still had a great deal of work to do in order to secure a happy ending. Sydney had no doubts that they would be successful. For the first time in many years Sydney felt hope for the future.  
  
  
The End   
  
I hope you liked it! 


End file.
